Funny Girl (musical)
This is about '''the stage musical.' For the film, see Funny Girl (1968 film).'' Funny Girl is a stage musical based loosely on the life of Fanny Brice. Cast *Barbra Streisand - Fanny Brice *Sydney Chaplin - Nick Arnstein *Kay Medford - Mrs. Brice *Jean Stapleton - Mrs. Strakosh *Danny Meehan - Eddie Ryan *Buzz Miller - Snub Taylor *John Lankston - Ziegfeld Tenor Plot Fanny is a stage-struck teen who gets her first job in vaudeville. Her mother and her friend Mrs. Strakosh try to dissuade her from show business because Fanny is not the typical beauty. But Fanny perseveres and is helped and encouraged by Eddie Ryan, a dancer she meets in the vaudeville shows. Once Fanny's career takes off, Eddie and Mrs. Brice lament that once she's on Broadway she'll forget about them. Fanny performs a supposedly romantic number in the Follies, but she turns it into a classic comic routine, ending the number as a pregnant bride. She meets the sophisticated and handsome Nick Arnstein, who accompanies Fanny to her mother's opening night party on Henry Street. Fanny is clearly falling in love with Nick, while acknowledging their complex vulnerabilities. Later they meet in Baltimore and have a private dinner at a swanky restaurant and declare their feelings. Fanny is determined to marry Nick, regardless of his gambling past. They do marry and move to a mansion on Long Island. In the meantime, Mrs. Strakosh and Eddie propose to Mrs. Brice that she should find a man to marry, now that her daughter is supporting her. Fanny has become a major star with the Ziegfeld Follies. Nick asks Ziegfeld to invest in a gambling casino, but although Ziegfeld passes, Fanny insists on investing. When the venture fails and they lose their money, Fanny tries to make light of it, which propels Nick to get involved in a shady bond deal, resulting in his arrest for embezzlement. Fanny feels helpless but stronger than ever in her love for him. In the present, Fanny is waiting for Nick to arrive and has time to reflect on her situation. Nick arrives, newly released from prison, and he and Fanny decide to separate. She is heartbroken, but resolves to pick up her life again. Musical numbers ;Act I *"If a Girl Isn't Pretty" – Mrs. Strakosh, Mrs. Brice, Eddie Ryan and People *"I'm the Greatest Star" – Fanny Brice *"Cornet Man" – Fanny Brice, Snub Taylor and Keeney Chorus *"Who Taught Her Everything?" – Mrs. Brice and Eddie Ryan *"His Love Makes Me Beautiful" – Ziegfeld Tenor, Ziegfeld Girls and Fanny Brice *"I Want to Be Seen With You Tonight" – Nicky Arnstein and Fanny Brice *"Henry Street" – Henry Street Neighbors *"People" – Fanny Brice *"You Are Woman" – Nicky Arnstein and Fanny Brice *"Don't Rain on My Parade" – Fanny Brice ;Act II *"Sadie, Sadie" – Fanny Brice and Friends *"Find Yourself a Man" – Mrs. Strakosh, Mrs. Brice and Eddie Ryan *"Rat-Tat-Tat-Tat" –Ziegfeld Company and Fanny Brice *"Who Are You Now?" –Fanny Brice *"The Music That Makes Me Dance" – Fanny Brice *"Don't Rain on My Parade" (Reprise) – Fanny Brice Category: Stage musicals